vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
DayZ meets Meechs family
"DayZ meets Meechs family" was a roleplaying event to introduce Meechs latest date DayZ to the rest of his family. Similar to family RP events in the past everyone from the Gator RP Group came up with different characters to portray and embarrass the bachelor who was bringing his date. Due to DayZ being an Oculus Quest user all participants had to use Quest supported and compatible avatars. Portrayals and roleplayers *TheBigMeech - Himself *DayZ - Herself *Roflgator - Meech's little brother "The Little Keetch" *Mute Max - Meech's father "Gianni" sometimes referred to as "Meeck Mick" or "Jonny" *UzuriMia - Meech's mother "Francheska" *MurderCrumpet - Meech's bullied sister "Crissy" and "Klaatu's Dad" *Shrimp - Meech's cousin "Neech" *Wimchimp - Meech's creepy grandfather *Gapp - Himself *R3dzDead - The cringey (brother/cousin?) who thinks he's "The Joker" *Klaatu - Himself but uglier and Oculus Quest supported *Crake - "Alien looking guy?" aka Crissys boyfriend *Exia - Bumming construction worker *??? - "The Little Keetch" creepy friend who think that he is a cat Arcs WIP article... Creepy cat stalker friend Dad shot by the cat Neech the money and heritage thief Bowling date Trivia *Many of Meech's family members also wore matching signature headbands. *Most of the participants used the VRChat Tafi Avatars software to create their avatars. *Previous similar RP has been done between SciFri and Kasumi, Java and Abbey (Raziell) as well as Vore and Kyana in the past. Links *VOD Themed RP: Meech brings his new GF to meet his "family" Video Clips *TheLittleKeetch, Meech's little brother *The Big Meech parents (Max & Uzu) *Meech's grandpa MonkaS (Wim) *Bullied sis Crissy (Crumpet) and her cat *A perfectly normal family KEK *The Big "Meech" vs The Big "Neech" (Shrimp wins) *Right age to learn about "Charging Crystals"? *DayZ's impression of Meech's family *TheLittleKeetch is a confused kid *Meech's understanding father *The Big "T"eech Kiss Cam *Crissys boyfriend manslaughter *Meech's dads dying-last-words PepeHands *Put pressure on it! Is this sex? No big deal *Meech parenting *"Klaatus dad" leaves Meech malding *Klaatus dad and Meech dad *Wing-man truth or dare Gallery Rofl Nov 19th 2019 1 TheLittleKeetch Meech lil brother (Roflgator).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 2 TheLittleKeetch Meech lil brother (Roflgator).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 10 Klaatu.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 10 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 11 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 12 Francheska Meech's mom (UzuriMia).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 13 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) and Meech.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 14 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) and Meech.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 14 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) Klaatu slippers and Meech.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 15 Francheska Meech's mom (UzuriMia) and Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 16 Meech grandpa (Wimchimp).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 17 Meech grandpa (Wimchimp).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 18 Francheska Meech's mom (UzuriMia).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 19 Adopted sister (Crumpet).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 20 Crissy's therapy Cat.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 21 Neech (Shrimp).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 22 Meech second cousin Philip (R3dzDead).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 23 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) and Francheska Meech's mom (UzuriMia) .jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 24 Exia bumming.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 25 Angry meech yelling at a cat in a tree.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 26 Angry meech yelling at a cat in a tree.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 27 Creepy cat guy and Meech.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 28 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) and Meech.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 29 Crissys (Crumpet) boyfriend, alien looking thing (Crake).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 30 Meech hitting Crissys boyfriend (Crake).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 31 Crissys (Crumpet).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 33 DayZ.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 35 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) dying.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 36 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) dying.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 38 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) dying.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 40 Exia bumming.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 41 Neech (Shrimp).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 42 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) and Francheska Meech's mom (UzuriMia) arguing.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 43 Klaatus Dad (Murder Crumpet).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 44 Naku and Klaatus Dad (Murder Crumpet).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 45 DayZ bowling.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 46 DayZ and TheBigMeech bowling.jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 47 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) and Klaatus Dad (Crumpet) and Francheska (UzuriMia).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 47 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) and Klaatus Dad (Crumpet).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 48 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) and Klaatus Dad (Crumpet).jpg Rofl Nov 19th 2019 49 DayZ and TheBigMeech bowling.jpg Category:Events Category:Articles Still Underconstruction